1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to such storage means for common objects of everyday use as articles of furniture, cabinets, and closets. At the present time, the general means of storage for such objects as magazines, newspapers, books, papers, wearing apparel, and linen includes pull out drawers which slide or roll on some type of track, a tilt out dirty clothes bin hinged to pivot at the bottom with only the top portion moving outward significantly, cabinets and closets with shelves accessed by swinging or sliding doors, and floor standing and wall hanging racks and shelves of various types which leave stored objects exposed to view.
The present invention provides quicker, more convenient out of the way storage for such said objects and provides more convenient access to each stored object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An existing tilt out bin sometimes used in conjunction with bathroom vanities or closets for temporary storage of dirty clothes is restricted in practical depth to height ratio by being pivoted at the bottom by means of existing hinges, allowing only the top portion of this bin to move outward significantly. This restricted positioning renders this type of bin impractical as a means for storing heavier objects.
The present invention overcomes these limitations by incorporating a pivot means which positions the bottom portion as well as the top portion of the Utility Bin significantly outward, diminishing depth to height ratio restrictions and maintaining ease of operation with heavier stored objects by more suitably distributing the weight of the contents as the Utility Bin is moved among access, home, and intermediate positions.
Several configurations of hinges exist which function to maintain a door or lid at certain points along the path of swing, but none of these hinges is capable of being employed in the method described for the present invention.
No existing means can meet the requirement of moving both the upper and the lower portions of a bin outward smoothly several inches in a single operation that would not require that the pivot means be extended several inches or more below the main body of the bin or else cause a severe initial lifting or lowering of the bin as it is moved outward that would make it impractical for use in an enclosed or surrounding structure such as furniture, cabinets, and closets.